edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Updates
END OF THE ROAD (2018 SEPTEMBER 27) Edgeworld has been shut down. The last man standing was DBK, alliance "I WIN", sector Savannah Satellite. He single handedly wiped alliance "1%ers" from the map. Not surprising since their leader, BIGGA1, was the worst alliance leader in the history of Edgeworld. Over the years, Bigga got the reputation of filing complaints to Support complaining of hacking whenever his base got beat. In fact, Bigga had one of the worst base designs in the entire sector. Despite being over twice the level of DBK, Bigga was intimidated into leaving the game by constant base attacks. Over a 12 month period in 2016/17, DBK outattacked Bigga 1,890 to 42. It is believed that Bigga cried himself to sleep before rage quitting the game. New Turret and Background Art! (2013 Jun 13) Level 17 Upgrades Released! (2013 Jun 13) MAJOR UPDATE (19th April 2013) http://community.kabam.com/forums/showthread.php?170877-Server-Merge-FAQ MAJOR UPDATE (16th April 2013) At long last, Buildings, Troops, Generals and Research can finally be upgraded to Level 16!You will see a greater increase in the power of your Troops, Buildings and Generals, a larger Base Size, additional Levels of Research, and significantly increased Warp Gate capacities at Level 16, so it is essential that you upgrade your base today!Additionally, upon upgrading your Resource Converter building to Level 16, you will also gain a brand new powerful turret called the Orbital Strike Cannon! This unique turret will hover over your Resource Converter and convert your existing resources into high-powered energy blasts that lay waste to your enemies! Please check the forums for more information on the Level 16 upgrades along with this brand new turret.For a Limited Time only, Build Times for Level 16 Buildings are 50% OFF through 12pm PST on April 22nd! Wipe out your competition by rapidly upgrading all of your Buildings, Troops, Generals and Research to Level 16 today! MAJOR UPDATE (2nd January 2013) Level 15 has arrived, and with it some new additions! All buildings and Turrets can now reach a new level of power, which also means a new level of Research at your Tech Lab, greatly increasing the power of your Troops! This also means a greater SPP cap at your Generals Quarter and greater Troop Capacity at your Warp Gates! In order to access these new levels, the Vermillion Core has been released! Make sure to check the featured tab of the shop and get yours today! The war for Cerulea IV is escalating, capitalize on this new technology or become another statistic! MAJOR UPDATE (13th September 2012) Level 14 has arrived! With it, you can build more buildings; the size of your Base will increase further, and enjoy new Campaign levels in the Defense Simulator! Additionally, The Heavyweight Turret has had its health increased to allow it to better protect your base. The Incendiary Turret has experienced an increase in both Damage and Health to make it comparable to the Heavyweight and Sniper Turrets. Finally, Fan Favorite troops “Specters” are enjoying a massive boost in power! The war for Cerulea IV is escalating, capitalize on new technology, or become another statistic! MAJOR UPDATE (27th July 2012) Level 13 buildings has arrived! - Update includes new level 13 units and buildings; Level 13 command center expands size of base allowing more turrets to be built ; new design for level 13 command center. MAJOR UPDATE (30th May 2012, "Silhouette Update") Level 12 has arrived! - Update includes new level 12 units and buildings; New troop Chimera; New building: Fleet Academy, Defense Simulator, Defense Lab, Sniper Turret; New status bar, the Academy queue Defense queue . MAJOR UPDATE (6th January 2012) Level 11 has arrived! - Updates include; new level 11 units and buildings; level 2500, 3000 and 3500 NPC's have been added, and there has also some changes to existing NPC bases and also some rule changes have been implemented. Link to full Update info here NEW SECTORS (2nd Jan 2012) 5 new sectors have been added Dragonfly Cluster (launched today) and the recently opened Small Magellanic Cloud, Ghost Head Nebula, Dragon Nebula, and Maia Nebula. MAJOR UPDATE (9th Nov 2011) Edgeworld was updated 9th November 2011 to include amongst other things; level 10 buildings, a new 'collect all' feature for resources, tooltips have been added to buildings and level 750, 1000, 1500, and 2000 NPC's have been unleashed. Category:Upgrades Category:Wiki Category:Gameplay